


Vegeta X Bulma

by Hedgewitch_94



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 19:31:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 13,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11214774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hedgewitch_94/pseuds/Hedgewitch_94
Summary: This is my take on what happened in those long 2 years where Vegeta and Bulmas relationship started to hit it off, please don't mind the recap about past events there are potential spoilers so if you are new to Dragon Ball Z step away now~Or if you wish to skip the prelude please skip straight to chapter 2.





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1-Vegeta X Bulma  
**  
Prelude-

After the fight with Frieza, Goku just escaping by a mere seconds from the exploding Namek. Everyone had been transported back to earth safely by the Dragon Ball wishes, Bulmas vision started to come back after she was engulfed by a bright light. It was earth her feet were on home ground her emotions bouncing off everyone she was kissing the ground, the Namekians, Krillin and Gohan we’re all so happy and thankful that they dismissed Bulmas weird behaviour. As everyone bonded and the Grand Elder comforting his children the Namekians. All but one person seemed to be happy it was Vegeta leaning against a tree and folding his arms as he watched over the fuss from a far staring coldly towards everyone, he was still angered about not getting to beat Frieza his victory stolen by Kakarot keeping his angered thoughts to himself but clearly showing his displeasure on his face.  
Ridiculous I should have been there to defeat Frieza He was mine to dispose of! Blast that Kakarot.  
  
The Saiyan prince looked down his nose at the lower beings watching as they all seemed so pleased maybe it would be short lived he hoped, his eyes locked with Bulmas for a moment as they both quickly looked away from each other like nothing had happened he didn’t want to be caught staring at a lower life form. Bulmas cheeks flustered a little.  
_What was that, what’s with that pesky prince._  
It was revealed that Vegeta had killed the villiages of Nemekians that were missing for his own gain the Grand elder was also ready to pass away. Bulma even cried as she felt endeared to help the Nemekians, as people weeped at the passing of their elder Bulma looked towards Vegeta  once again noticing he wasn’t showing any emotion just staring blunty.  
What’s his problem, jerk.  
  
As the Nemekians had nowhere to go Bulma offered her home Capsule Corporation to them being from a wealthy family she could afford to help them. She hesitently looked over to the Saiyan prince and approached him as she swayed her hips offering him somewhere to stay and bribed him with the offer of amazing cooking. This tempted Vegeta as his stomach rumbled he nodded but Bulma embarrassed him by saying that it wouldn’t be an open invite to flirt with her hoping to lighten his mood up. This took everyone by surprising even Vegeta “You vulgar woman.” He looked away from her getting irritated. Bulma was joyed with her decision as they were all picked up and taken to her home by her father. During the journey she couldn’t help but express how happy she was to be back on earth and didn’t leave out any detail on how distressed she had been on her mission, She was far too much of a delicate flower for that situation. Vegeta had rudely interrupted her saying he died hoping it would shut her up, from there they clashed he had robbed the princess of her spotlight.  

After a while at calling Capsule Corporation home the dragon balls recharged the Nemekians wishing to find their own planet to call home as their wish, upon learning that they couldn’t wish for Goku back as they thought he wasn’t alive yet Shenron revealed otherwise. Causing outrage in Vegeta he made no time running off to Capsule Corporations spaceship Bulma had built to go and find Goku, he wanted to surpass him. Bulma ran after her spaceship cursing Vegeta as Yamcha told her to let it go, their relationship reconciled since he was brought back to life. Yet it was quite rocky due to her starting to overly care about Vegeta and his well being, even after he had been gone a year searching for Goku her mind still wondered to him with the threat of Frieza disappearing from their minds. Bulma every so often would walk into the room which Vegeta used and changed his bed sheets like maybe he was coming back Yamcha watched her ever growing concern in his heart, he felt as though he was being left out.

 Then one day after peace and quiet everyone getting back to their lives and settling, Bulma had gotten back to working alongside her father at Capsule Corporation again. She was back in her element. It was interrupted when a similar spaceship crash landed onto the Brief families garden when everyone was outside relaxing they all crowded around as the doors opened. Vegeta walked out a similar look painted across his face a mix between angry, annoyed and just plain pissed, he exploded at everyone around him. “Where is Kakarot?!” He demanded staring everybody down. Yamchas face clearly full of disappointment as it wasn’t Goku who came out of the ship, his eyes followed as Bulma approached Vegeta she looked annoyed as her eyes scanned over the spaceship. All her work everything was battered up she would have to fix it maybe start from scratch all over again.  
_How could he after all my hard work._  
“What the hell is the big idea. Your manners smell like you do, shower now!” She told him with authority her lungs ready to explode, she pointed to the house and started walking Vegeta followed her not protesting as everyone stared and mocked him as this woman bent his will. How dare you mock me woman.  
His thoughts angry as Bulma left him clean clothes and towels outisde of the bathroom,  she rested outside with everyone enjoying the sunshine and sipping her drink.  
  
“Earth woman!” an angry voice yelled, she ignored him as he repeated himself a few more times. Giving into the migraine that was forming “Yes!” she answered him. “I’m addressing you Bullmoose.” That name made her angry as Yamcha chuckled she wasn’t at all impressed with him either, after finding something out she hadn’t liked a few days prior. Vegeta carried on yelling as he demand wanted to know where his armour and clothes were, she had put them in the wash leaving him to have to come out in the earthling clothes Bulma had left. Everyone snickered upon seeing him in a bright pink shirt that said ‘Badman’ on the back and yellow trousers. He looked at everyone getting and humiliated “I look like a flower!” Vegetas voice cracked. Bulma had teased and embarrassed the Prince of all Saiyans. This joke was cut short as Frieza and his father came to earth in hopes of revenge.  
  
Bulma followed her friends making Yamcha carry her when he flew, she demanded that they let her come along as she never got to see Frieza on Namek, she had always been a persistent one. Even Vegeta thought she had guts they still left her behind with her running after them. “You won’t get away from me that easy Vegeta, I dealt with your stinky clothes!” She giggled to herself as she attemped to follow, unknown to them both they had met their future son who defeated Frieza and his father. The mysterious stranger guided them to where Goku would land there would be a great threat in three years that they would have to all train up for everyone resumed back to their lives when Goku came back. Vegeta took his residence back up at Bulmas home. ****


	2. Chapter 2- Vegeta X Bulma

**Chapter 2- Vegeta X Bulma**  
  
Present day- 

As soon as Vegeta had gotten back he went straight to the spaceship and resumed his training in the Gravity room even after endless amount of nagging from both Bulma and her father that the device was damaged he ended up destroying the spaceship even more. It exploded with him inside nearly killing him from the explosion impact, as Bulma rushed to wreckage and went to Vegetas side holding him he cursed her “Stupid earth woman” he collapsed, she took him to the medical bay his body heavy as Yamcha watched with jealousy at his girlfriend was caring over another man.

Bulma stayed with him in the medical room even as he muttered strange things as he rested, she delved back into her work not wanting to see him in his state her relationship with Yamcha over the next few days strained even more as she was spending more time in her lab researching Vegetas armour, and how to fix it rather than with him. 2 more days passed and she started to get frustrated with her work “I just can’t manage to replicate the same material as the armour it’s just too difficult! Being alien and all. Ugh.” she threw her arms up knocking her notes all over the floor, she collapsed into a pile on the table. “I might as well just give up now accept life as a failure, maybe get a normal job. I’d be done for.. ” she was dramatic as usual and self groveled her thoughts heading to Vegeta. “I wonder how he is?” she asked herself  
I should go and see him, she got up from her seat and went to leave the lab but was interrupted when the wireless phone rang she picked it up.

“Hello?” She asked instantly recognised the voice on the other side of the line “Hey Bulma! It’s me your boyfriend remember? I was wondering if I could see you?” It was Yamcha, she sighed knowing she had been growing distant from him for a while. It hadn’t been the same since he was brought back always pestering about marriage, his attention still on other women especially the women part, it wasn’t the same as when they we’re younger. He wasn’t the exciting dashing bandit he used to be. Her mind was also elsewhere she was leg deep in work commitments and other things she felt awful with the words she was about to say as she bit her lip. “I don’t want to see you Yamcha.” her words firm as she had made up her mind, the hopeful voice sounded shocked. “What! Why? Since Vegeta came back you’re all about him, helping him all of the time, what about us?” He pleaded with Bulma she put her hand on her hip and her expression became annoyed she had to say something, she didn’t want this to carry on anymore. “There is no us anymore Yamcha, I’m sorry. But you weren’t exactly thinking of us when you cheated.” With that she put the phone down breaking up with him she hadn’t realised she was crying she had to get it together, after she made her way to the medical bay and Vegeta’s room he had been in such a critical condition since the explosion.

No one was around so she pulled the chair out from the table next to his bed and she looked at him smiling a little but her look turned sad “Wake up soon, okay? You need a shower, you’re far to smelly.”. She smiled faintly again he still laid unconscious after a while she grew tired and laid her head to rest on the table, maybe she had been working to hard. Vegeta’s eyes opened faintly and he could see a blurred figure asleep across from him, she was familiar.  
_Bulmoose? What’s she doing here._  
His eyes shut again, a bit later Bulma awoke and sighed again seeing that he wasn’t awake yet.

She walked over to side of the bed and bent down hesitently looking at Vegetas face and admiring his handsome features.  
_Wait what I can’t think like that._  
She dared herself a little and planted a soft kiss on his cheek goodbye, with that he awoke his eyes wide staring at Bulma. She awkwardly backed off her cheeks flushing red.  
_Oh crap. Did he feel that? Oh god why did I do that._  
Her mind panicked but went to ease as her father came into the room he was overjoyed to see Vegeta was awake she quickly maneuvered behind him avoiding any eye contact. “You gave us quite a scare, especially had Bulma worried sick.” Dr. Brief exclaimed causing Bulmas cheeks to burn more as she peeked around her father Vegeta’s eyes were still locked on her. She gulped and quickly ran off to get back to her work along with her father wanting to forget what had just happened she and her father rebuilt the spaceship so Vegeta could resume training, the only thing Bulma asked of him was that his training was less intense and rest occasionally incase he gets himself into state again. Why was she so worried about him?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I hope you enjoyed chapter 2 sorry it's a bit short! Again feel free to give me any pointers~


	3. Vegeta X Bulma- Chatpter 3

**Chapter 3-Vegeta X Bulma**

After recovering from his near death experience Vegeta got back to his training with Mr. Brief examining his vitals being amazed that his strength had come back with even more of an impact, Bulma still wasn’t convinced to give him this as an excuse to push himself more. That night Vegeta silently walked out of his room closing the door, he made his way outside to where the Capsule Corporations spaceship was parked. He was curious to know why the door was open at this time on his ship, and why the lights were on. He liked to train quite late because no one especially a certain family didn’t bug him to take it easy, his mind clicked hoping it to be Bulmas Father Dr. Brief so he could ask about the Gravity Rooms gravity level to be risen more or maybe give him something to fight against his mind was full of endless ideas to train.  
  
He walked up the ramp and through the door his look changed to a displeased one as he saw a familiar blue haired girl playing about with the control panel with a tool box next to her. “..Ugh it’s you.” He said so she noticed him he was rather cold. Bulma picked up on this and turned around she had a screwdriver in her hand and she had oil smudges all over her face, she was wearing overalls and her hair was tied out of her face. She placed her free hand on her hip. “Expecting me to be someone else? I’m sorry to disappointment.” her words laced with sarcasm. “Yes actually I wanted to talk to your father woman, what are you doing in here?” He demanded placing both of his hands on his hips he stared her down. “Well he’s not here Vegeta, so what is it?” she snapped, Vegeta walked a few more steps nearer to her and halted. “It doesn’t matter Woman, he’s not here. Why are you tampering with my device?” His eyes wondered to the screwdriver as he began to march towards the control panel. He pushed Bulma out of the way. “Hey you can’t just walk in here and interrupt my work. This spaceship is also mine and I have to keep the maintenance up so you don’t end up blowing yourself up again!” Vegeta took no interest in her words as she marched off towards the door she stopped as she heard Vegetas words as he smiled mockingly at her. “You probably broke it in the first place blasted woman! I don’t need need your looking after me I’m not a weakling like Kakarot.” Bulma was angry.  
_At least Goku has manners you monkey._  
  
She raised her arm and threw the screwdriver in Vegets direction with frustration it didn’t go too far. As she met his gaze she gulped a little Vegeta was rather unimpressed.  
_Puny human woman._  
“Pathetic.” His words were harsh making Bulma’s mood much worse she was angry, as Vegeta stood there triumphant. As she stormed off muttering to herself “You prideful monkey jerk, I was just helping! Ugh.” She sounded defeated. Vegeta could here everything she was saying “You know my Saiyan hearing is much more advanced that your pitiful humans!” He was smug leaving Bulma flustered as she marched towards her home his voice echoing around her head, she’d be happy to slap him if he wasn’t so much stronger than her. “How dare he. Who does he think he is? After everything I’ve done that idiot.” Bulma again quietly started talking to herself as she opened her bedroom door collapsing onto her bed she was frustrated with everything, with the last few days especially with men.  
_Vegeta you ass._  
  
Bulma stopped staring at her ceiling and suddenly sat up crossing her legs she began to mimic Vegeta. “Oh ho ho! I’m Vegeta you are inferior to me, you must bow down blasted earthlings. As I am the mighty Prince of the egotistical pigheaded jerk race.” She tried her best to copy his voice but this was interrupted when she burst out laughing to herself, Bulma suddenly stopped and started to scan the room from her bed.”What about if he can here me?”  
_Oh no._  
“Bulma no you're being crazy he can’t here you.” she laid down beneath her sheets and riggeled out of her clothes and fell to sleep her mind still on Vegeta.  
  
A few hours later the sun rose and shined through Bulmas blinds, she rubbed her eyes as light hit her face. Yawning she was used to functioning off a few hours sleep usually a coffee maybe six was her remedy to keep her awake through the day. She got up groaning to herself knowing soon she might have start getting a decent nights sleep, grabbing her red silk dressing gown and slippers she left her room to venture for her morning coffee. As she approached the kitchen she saw Vegeta and her father sat at the kitchen table they were talking. She sighed a little grabbing a coffee from the coffee machine and sitting across from them at the table. “Like I said the gravity room will be out of order for a few days, you’ve really pushed it’s limits Vegeta. I warned you again and again.” Her father explained to Vegeta, Bulma shot him a glare from across the table as she sipped her coffee. “It’s not my fault your machine broke, I can’t help it if your foolish machine can’t keep up with my power! Plus your more foolish brat tampered with it.” Vegeta sounded almost pleased with himself, Bulma slammed her coffee down on the table causing both men to look at her, her father gulped. “I am trying to enjoy my morning, You almost got yourself killed the other week! You need to be more careful.”  
  
The door bell suddenly rang making Bulma pleased to get out of the situation, Vegeta tried to divert his gaze frpm the red silk dressing gown and hindered on what she said trying not to let her words bother him. She made her way out of the kitchen and down the hall to the front door.  
_All I need is one more thing to blow me over the edge._  
Bulma opened the front door wanting to breath a sigh of relief but she quickly held it in, she wasn’t exactly thrilled to see this familiar person. “Hey Bulma.” It was Yamcha stood leaning against the door frame with the same goofy smile as always. She knew that look far to well and wasn’t to pleased to see him considering she had only just broke up with him recently, today really wasn’t her day at all.  
_Now he’s here too, wonderful._  
  
Even her mind was overly sarcastic. “What do you want Yamcha? I wasn’t expecting you here.” Bulma asked Yamcha bluntly not even trying to sound happy at all about seeing him quickly wrapping her arms around herself feeling rather exposed in her sleep wear as Yamcha looked her up and down, scanning each curve on her body. “I was just in the neighbourhood and..” Bulma quickly cut him off rolling her eyes. “Quite the bullcrap, I haven’t got time for this today just get straight to the point.” She snapped making Yamcha gulp a little she had always had a rather short fuse and colourful vocabulary, he struggeled to get his words together as Bulma stared at him growing more annoyed. “Right, point. I want to work things out between us.” He smiled charmingly brushing his fingers through his hair, using his boyish good looks which would have worked a long time ago. But that was back then things had changed Yamcha had changed. She recoiled away from him as he tried to approach her for a hug as soon as he put one foot into the Brief residents she pushed him out the door. “I have made this perfectly clear Yamcha! I do not want to be with you.” Again she was rather blunt towards her ex boyfriend but yet Yamcha still held hope in his eyes. “But Bulma, babydoll. You and me we were made for eachother.” His smiled grew much more wider irritating Bulma.  
_Can he not get a hint!?!_  
  
“You and me? There is no you and me let’s get that straight!” She wanted him to clearly leave as she made him feel very unwelcome in a place he used to call his second home, he clearly wasn’t getting the answer he wanted and stood in protest. He looked around his eyes fixed onto a figure far back in the hallway behind Bulma he recognised that spikey hair and that unamused glare.  
Him. It’s his fault he stole Bulma.  
Vegeta watched from afar as Bulma and Yamcha argued their glares meeting as Yamcha smile faded “I see how it is! You’d rather have some alien jerk here than someone who actually cares for you. Have fun fucking him you whore.” He wasn’t happy at all but with those harsh lies as she hadn’t been anywhere near Vegeta in a romantic way. Bulma shut the door in his face knocking his pride down from rejection she walked back up the hallway and noticed Vegeta who leant against the wall and stared at her with his arms crossed, she wasn’t taking anyones rubbish today. “What!?” She yelled at him her eyes burning with anger and a few tears. He simply responded with “Humans. Petty sqaubles entertain me, such a small minded race.” With that he walked away leaving Bulma stood there, her mood getting even worse from that moment. 


	4. Vegeta X Bulma- Chatpter 4

**Chapter 4-Vegeta X Bulma**   
  
Vegeta wondered why he was so fixated on humans occasionally bashing his head with his palms, maybe one in particular whose buttons being pressed amused him so much. He was angry at himself that he had damaged the gravity room not that he would admit to anyone that it was his fault but found it much easier to blame it on someone else especially a certain woman, he tried to resort to old fashioned ways of training as he couldn’t just sit on his back side when the androids got there wanting to be the one to beat them to just wire and metal. The weather was warm the sky clear from any blemishes as he flew about practising kicks and punches and occasional blasts, he became sweaty as the warm sun shined down on his tanned skin so he hovered a bit catching his breath as he had been training for a good few hours now. Vegeta watched as the kitchen patio door opened of the Briefs home and Bulma stepped out wearing a bikini top and shorts, she placed a nearby sunbed down where the sun hit with glass of wine in hand.  
_Disgusting._  
He thought to himself as he carried on his training quickly trying not to let Bulma catch him gulping at her or she might get some crazy ideas. 

Bulma ignored the insect that was Vegeta buzzing around the sky above her, she wanted to relax and sunbathe and have some me time.  
_Men why are they never easy at all?_ __  
She sighed to herself laying down on the sunbed and putting her glasses on. The sun shined illuminating her pale skin as she sipped her small glass of wine she deserved this.  
_After all a delicate young woman like me needs to rest._  
Vegeta then landed near a small pond and she waved at him so she wouldn’t seem rude. “Yoo hoo! Vegeta don’t be pushing yourself too hard!” She laughed a little to herself and closed her eyes. Vegeta was annoyed by the site of this human “Persistent Woman.” He said to himself she was always telling him not to do to much, Vegeta looked next to himself and saw the small pond he smiled to himself as he raised himself off the ground again and went to hit the pond with a powerful punch, he knocked the water out and it landed all over Bulma who shrieked as the cold water hit her skin. Vegeta chuckled triumphantly as she quickly shot up feeling the cold water all over herself, the sunbed was wet and her wine was everywhere staining her shorts. Bulma yelled at him “What is your problem!” Vegeta smiled “Oh you know just being the Prince of the egotistical pigheaded jerk race.” His words shot straight through Bulma he had heard her mocking him the other night, she growled in annoyance grabbing the empty wine glass and walked back off into the house slamming the door behind her.  
  
Bulma’s mind was going round in circles.  
_I wish I never said he could stay here, he’s just causing me trouble._  
As she walked past the kitchen slamming the wine glass in the kitchen side her father stopped her telling Bulma about some great news to him anyway, when they finish with the first prototype for Vegeta’s new battle armour they are going to work on a new gravity mass machine to make the gravity room more powerful. His old wrinkled face full of excitement but his daughters wasn’t if looked could kill Bulma yelled at her father “Men! None of you can do anything right can you!” and walked up the stairs to go to her room. “I’ve had it with them!” she stomped up the stairs slamming her bedroom door and yelling in frustration into her pillow. Meanwhile Vegeta was still pleased with himself for being able to push her buttons, and Dr. Brief left looking confused in the direction his daughter stormed off.  
Today was supposed to be my day off but no he just had to come along and ruin it, like he does everything.  
The unkind thoughts repeating over and over in her head as she tossed and turned on her bed.  
  
   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for this chapter being so short! I hoped you liked the little bit of playfulness that Vegeta is showing, well if you can call it playful. Thank you so much for the two Kudos and views!


	5. Vegeta X Bulma- Chatpter 5

**Chapter 5-Vegeta X Bulma**  
  
A few days later after the last incident Bulma has finished a long hard day at work finishing up a few projects for Capsule Corporation with her father and his team, she was tired and went home to run a nice hot bath. She ran the taps and smiled putting the lavender scented bubble bath in as she littered the bathroom with candles and placed warm new fluffy towels on the rack. Bulma then locked the bathroom door so no one would be able to get in as she went to go and get some finishing touches, Vegeta had also stole her bath from her one too many times. The one thing she loved was a nice warm bubble bath she didn’t want to have to yell and get annoyed at a certain chimp today as she hadn’t seen him at all making her in a rather good mood as she strolled towards the kitchen.  
  
Bulma opened the cuboards and inspected a bottle of red wine “Perfect.” She smiled and hesitently left the wine glasses behind, she unscrewed the wine lid and drank from the bottle she was thankful no one was around to see her being so unlady like. As she made her way back to the bathroom her bath was done Bulma peeled off her lab coat and her clothes beneath sighing as she caught her candle lit reflection in the fog covered mirror, she rubbed her shoulders and looked rather vulnerable.  
_I look awful, I really need to sleep more.  
_ She got into the bath instantly feeling relaxed as the warm water swished around her mixing with the wonderful scents from the bubble bath and candles she sipped the wine and happily washed her hair, a full bottle of wine later and the heat building up in the bathroom she felt weak her mind started to wander as she laid in the bath with her eyes shut. They were sad thoughts.  
_Maybe I’m too confident that it just repels men, maybe it’s all me. Maybe I’m to blame for these feelings, I feel so alone._  
  
Bulma started to feel loneliness worse than the kind she felt when her and Yamcha grew apart she yurned to just be held or to just not feel this way, it wasn’t like her she was always optimistic or tried to be happy. She started to cry a little the small tears running down her damp cheeks as she tried to stay quiet. “I just want to be happy” she felt selfish but vulnerable her lonesome sobbing was interrupted by a loud banging on the bathroom door she groaned knowing who it was she dipped her head further down into the water, trying to prolong her relaxation. Bulma didn’t wan’t to budge not for anyone right now, she gulped the last few drops of her wine. _Can’t a lady have a breakdown in peace._ The banging suddenly came to a stop. “Woman! As the supreme Saiyan prince I demand that I bathe!” Vegeta yelled from the otherside of the door Bulma’s bliss and privacy was short lived.  
  
Taking a deep breath Bulma yelled. “You big ape. I’m having a bath even a lady like me needs to relax once in a while!” She dropped the wine bottle on the floor, Vegeta started to bang on the door again but much louder. “I am a higher species than you. I will blast this door down, besides you're no lady!” He mocked Bulma from the otherside of the door, she knew he wasn’t joking about blasting the door down so she quickly stumbled out of the bath the heat and blood going to her head maybe a little bit too much wine.  
I feel woosey.  
Her head ached from the relentless banging from Vegeta her face and eyes were still a little puffy from crying as she blew the candles out and walked towards the door swaying clumsily as she wrapped a towel around herself, she opened the door and came face to face with an annoyed Vegeta. “There it’s all yours, not like I can bathe in peace anyway.” Bulma said rudley as Vegeta barged past her causing her to nearly lose grip of her towel, she looked rather flustered. His eyes caught this motion disproving of his thoughts, he caught her glare.  
  
“You are beneath me woman you do as I say.” He said harshly making Bulmas eyes get much wider she suddenly broke down crying and slurred her words a little. “Fuck you Vegeta! Just fuck off.” And with that she ran down the hallway as fast as she could so she didn’t catch his reaction holding onto her towel for dear life, Vegeta just stared as her very displeased as she disappeared down the hall.  
She has some guts to telling me to fuck off.  
Vegeta walked into the bathroom and examining the scene curiously he saw unlit candles and an empty wine bottle and bath full of bubbles, he smelt the air sticking his nose up at the aromas. He rolled his eyes. “I’ll never understand earthlings.”

As Bulma was in her room she threw on some clothes on and hurried out and down the stairs towards the kitchen as she grabbed another bottle of wine from the cuboard, and headed outside she clearly had enough of Vegeta. She opened the bottle as she approached a bench outside her home no one was up and the night was still but this didn’t comfort her at all if anything it made her worse. The stars shined brightly and she began to cry again curling up in a ball on the bench, she felt truly awful. “Why is it nothing good ever comes my way, just give me a break life.” Bulma sobbed through her words her wet hair becoming cold as it brushed against her skin, Vegeta had followed her she hadn’t noticed him sitting near atop a building watching her every move he saw her miserable state. _  
__It’s like watching one of those pathetic human movies._  
Truthfully he didn’t even know why he had followed her, well stalked after protesting so much about a bath.


	6. Vegeta X Bulma- Chatpter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thing's get a little raunchy in this chapter, so here's the warning. :)

**Chapter 6-Vegeta X Bulma**  
  
A day or so had passed and Vegeta and Bulma were still not getting along since he had upset her badly everything was still fresh on her mind. She managed to get the ship fixed with a lot of pursuing by Vegeta chasing her up about it asking when it’d be finished, she roped her father in to helping at least she wouldn't be left alone with her thoughts. After that she went back to her lab and started to work on the armour prototype as she hadn’t seen much of the stuck up ape since she’d fixed the blasted machine, Bulma felt far too humiliated over the men in her life and the trouble they had given her. Though this had sparked some determination and she showed this by locking herself in her laboratory for hours on end working on the Saiyans armour, she had only the broken set to work with so the prototype was hard work. Bulma blinked looking at the clock on the wall as she shut the small laptop screen. “It’s late I really should sleep.” She yawned and tucked her blue hair behind her ear she got up from her desk and stretched her back it ached as she felt a bit weak. “I can’t imagine how I look right now, hopefully no ones up.” She smiled tiredly to herself as she made her way out of the lab locking it up for the night placing the key in her lab coat pocket. It was rather dark Bulma got outside and started walking the cold breeze waking her up a little she unlocked the front door and dragged herself up the stairs to her room. She slowly changed into her nightwear yawning more often as she looked at herself in the mirror pinching her cheeks. “You look terrible.”   
  
Bulma walked out of her room and towards the bathroom pressing the button so the door would open there stood Vegeta after a shower wrapped in a towel. He scowled “I was trying to bathe in peace woman!” Bulma couldn’t help but feel her cheeks burning red as she gawked a up and down at his toned physique, small beads of water still trickled down his tanned abs.  
_Oh, oh crap._  
She let out a small shaky breath calming herself down “Not like you give me a chance to wdo hat I want in peace, is it? I just wanted to brush my teeth.” She exclaimed clearly too tired to deal with this Vegeta was completely uninterested in what Bulma was saying he noticed the red glow on her cheeks. “Why are you so flustered woman. Your face is all red you look awful.” He told her, his words bothered her but she didn’t want to say why she blushing.  
_I need to calm down._  
He had picked up on her blushing and her feelings were all over the place, she grabbed a near by towel and threw it at him. "Put some clothes on!" Bulma then looked away bashfully.  
  
“You’d be tired if you were trying to replicate a certain someones armour, and to make it better for them. I’m too tired for this shit Vegeta.” His curious mood dropped as her words sunk into him not letting this show he snidely responded “What am I supposed to do? Congratulate you?” his sarcasm annoyed Bulma even she had her limits but she wasn’t awake enough to fight back. “No. But a thank you wouldn’t go a miss, considering all I’ve done for you.” With that she turned around her hips swaying and catching Vegetas attention as she walked away his eyes glued to her rear end as he mentally slapped himself goggling at her, he shook himself out of it and waited till the sound of her footsteps disappeared before he made his way to his room.  
  
Once in solitude he began to get ready so he could rest pulling on some blue sweat pants Vegeta laid down between his bed sheets, he still wasn’t used to this after living here for a while and he wasn’t used to being treated kindly as he grew up around so much hatred and anger. As he began to close his eyes his mind wondered to Bulma and her hips, her unsavoury nightwear, the way she walked and her lips. His hand stroking to a certain area, his eyes shot open shaking the thoughts off and becoming angry at himself why had he been studying her so? She had the nerve to argue with him and stand up for herself.  
Why isn’t she afraid?   
He couldn’t start thinking that way about anyone especially her. “What a disgusting human.” With that Vegeta closed his eyes and fell asleep he had such a strange dream someone was sharing his bed, he laid there wrapped around the figure feeling ease and comfort. He woke up suddenly and looked towards the spot next to him breathing heavily it was empty.

That morning Vegeta awoke earlier than everyone else and made his way to the labratory where Bulma had been working on his armour, the door was locked but easily broke giving zero regard to how Bulma would feel about him breaking and entering. He approached her desk and looked at the prototype of his armour and inspected it placing it down gently, he looked at all her handwritten lab notes. Her laptop lay shut a lot of work had gone into this but why exactly was she doing this for him? Vegeta guessed that her father had asked her after this he made his way to the gravity room and started to train again, he wanted to push his goal and to carry on getting much more stronger.  
  
  
  
  



	7. Vegeta X Bulma- Chatpter 7

**Chapter 7-Vegeta X Bulma**  
  
As Vegeta trained Bulma’s words circled his mind  
_‘A thank you wouldn’t go a miss.’_   
After seeing all her hard work he realised she had done a lot for him, he heard a knock on the door of the gravity room paused his training to go and open the door it was Bulmas mother Bunny in her happy go lucky mood as usual, she usually annoyed Vegeta. "Vegeta, I made you and Bulma lunch doll.” She smiled at him as she handed him a brown bag he put it down and suddenly took the other bag from Mrs. Briefs hand to her shock. “I’ll take this too.” With that he flew off in the direction of Bulmas lab leaving her mother confused, Vegeta landed just outside the entrance where she was working alone.

Vegeta froze as he approached the door his thoughts conflicting.  
_What am I doing?_   
He answered himself. “Maybe if I do this the earth woman will stay off my back, it’s not that hard to say.” He laughed answering himself a little with confidence a simple thank you from him wouldn’t be so hard would it? He strolled into the lab and saw Bulma sat at her desk with his old and new set of armour infront of her as he approached she turned around in her chair. “Hey you.” She smiled warmly. “Just the monkey I wanted to see, unless you came here to be a jerk again and make a pretty thing like me cry.” She was still smiling making him feel very uneasy at the thought of even apologising to her he held the lunch bag to his side. “What is it?” He asked annoyed, Bulma beckoned him to come closer and started to ask him about the new armour design she had come up with. “The material was really hard to replicate, so I made my own. So after that job it was all a piece of cake. What do you think?” Bulma was always so proud of her work and knew what she was good at.    
  
Vegeta restudied the armour pretending he hadn’t seen it before. “Lose the shoulder pads.” He said bluntly tossing it back onto the desk. “Right okay. I’ll get to it.” She sat straight back down again and went straight back into work she hadn’t even noticed Vegeta walking away. Bulma thought he had gone but to her surprise he dropped a brown bag in front of her as she looked at it rather oddly. “What is it? Oh Vegeta did you get me a present?” She teased her happy mood was back the Saiyan didn’t let this affect him “No.” He began to walk off again as Bulma began to open the brown bag. “Thank you.” She heard Vegeta say bluntly and quietly as he went she was quite shocked at his words.  
_What the?  
_ She saw riceballs and a cake in the bag she knew it was her mothers food straight away. “But nice of him to bring it here.” She smiled tucking into her food.

Meanwhile Vegeta had retrieved his lunch and was perched on top of the very building that Bulma was working in, he bit the rice ball and swallowed almost choking on how dry it was. “Are they trying to make me choke?!” He yelled towards the riceball cursing the food.  
_Rather bland but it’ll have to do.  
_ He began to eat them again as he wanted replenish his energy that he had lost from today. Bulma on the other hand had finished her food and had gotten straight back into modifying Vegetas armour she wanted to make it the best she could as she knew she had it in her, she worked late into the night. When she left to take a break it was already dark  and quite windy she wrapped her lab jacket around her as it was yet another cold night. “It’s cold.” She could see her breath freezing as she spoke.  
  
Bulma began to walk shutting the door, she walked past the many dark buildings of capsule corps all the lights were off.  
_Everyone must have gone home already._  
She stopped for a moment thinking she saw someone on the roof top not wanting to frighten herself she shook her head thinking her mind was playing tricks. “Calm down Bulma, you are just seeing things.” She began walking again and felt as if someone was following her quickening her pace up and freaking out a little. “Okay. Okay. You are a delicate flower ghosts don’t eat flowers, but monsters might do. Ah!” With that her imagination started to run wild as she closed her eyes and ran straight into her front door collapsing on the floor she kept her eyes shut shaking, her heart beating fast. She could feel someone standing over her she was so scared. “Please please don’t hurt me! I’ll do anything.” She heard a chuckle "Anything?"She opened her eyes seeing Vegeta his hands on his hips with a smug smile plastered across his face. She felt anger “How dare you scare a delicate young women like me!” she yelled at him crying, Vegeta looked amused. “Stop crying your making a fool of yourself.” He said sturnly as he grabbed her arm yanking her up off the floor so she could stand.  
  
“Why are you such an ass to me?” Bulma whined at him, she let her thoughts add up in her mind and drew her conclusion she pointed at Vegeta letting her heart calm down a little. “Ah hah! You like me, admit it you fell for my charm!” She quickly covered up her crying. “Don’t flatter yourself.” He said smiling back at her wickedly. “Why would someone like me, like a simple earth woman like you? What make believe.” He laughed, Bulma poked him in the chest roughly. “No need to be so harsh. I was only joking!” She looked rather hurt as she walked off silently back into her home retreating from her near heart attack as Vegeta stared down at her.  
We can never just talk.  
Bulma thought as settled in her bed for the night feeling rather sad in her large bed all alone, it felt so odd and lonely she hadn’t had all these mixed feeling before her heart ached. “Shenron. You dick my wish never came true.” With that said she fell asleep.


	8. Vegeta X Bulma- Chatpter 8

**Chapter 8-Vegeta X Bulma**  
  
Another morning came and Bulma woke up early as everyone was doing their own thing. She wandered to the kitchen and set about working wonders with making food for everyone later, though it was only a simple concoction. “I’m such a genius.” She giggled adding some herbs, Vegeta then walked in with a towel around his shoulders taking a seat at the kitchen table crossing his arms. “Woman I’m famished.” He said hoping to get Bulmas attention, she ignored him and carried on cooking plating a dish up. “Bullmoose! I said I’m hungry this instant!” With that Bulma turned around happily and placed the plate in front of him with a fork. “Perfect timing Mr Grumpy.” Bulma sat across from him watching as he poked the food with his fork examining it. “It’s not going to eat you.” She laughed as she sipped a coffee her laughter chiming through Vegetas ears he took a bite of the food and was surprised that it tasted rather good he didn’t even stop to breath whilst eating. “Woah. Slow down you’ll choke.” He finished the plate of food. “What was that?” He asked his face as serious as ever. “Just stir fry.” She was amazed that he liked it. “More.” Bulma was delighted in getting him another plateful even if it was an order.  
_At least I’m getting through to the ape._   
Vegeta disliked her staring at him as she did it far to often but he ignored it just this once so he could enjoy his food, she smiled at this moment of silence.

After he finished up a few more plates full of food Bulma had only ever seen Goku eat as much, she got up from the table and left him too it and went on with her day going to work. She was nearly done with  the armour both her and Dr. Brief were happy Bulma practically jumped around the lab. “We did it!” Her father shouted happily. Bulmas father then left as she offered to tidy the laboratory up so he could get some rest “No one would think a pretty girl like me has brains!” She was overjoyed as she finished up heading back home she couldn’t wait to tell Vegeta.   
The night was cool with a warm breeze rather relaxing as she looked up to the sky seeing thousands of tiny stars glittering the night sky was clear. Bulma suddenly noticed Vegeta he was on top of a one story laboratory sitting down and also staring at the sky, something was different though he looked relaxed and rather handsome with the moonlight shining down on him.  
_Vegeta isn’t that bad.  
_ She shook her thoughts off as her stomach tied in knots as she saw a ladder scaling the wall of the building she decided to join Vegeta they didn’t speak as she approached and sat down near him, she went onto stare at the stars in awe.  
_The skies never this clear._   
Vegeta glanced over at Bulma whilst she was distracted his eyes widening for a moment as he felt his guard slipping down and a deep down attraction to her blue eyes glowing in the star light, he shook these sudden feelings off.  
_Me a Saiyan Prince finding that approachable? Nonsense._   
  
Bulma started to speak and asked him about the stars and he told her which he had conquered and sold or even destroyed making Bulma feel a little uneasy, she asked him where his home planet would be if was still here this being a sore subject. Vegeta just ignored her and carried on staring at the stars until she interrupted his peace. “You can talk to me you know, about anything.” Bulma said as he began to look at her he still looked grouchy as ever but he looked somewhat curious. “Why would I want to talk to you?” He asked abruptly as Bulmas face turned kind she smiled at him. “Incase you didn’t want to carry so much alone.” Her honesty shocking him as both of their gazes met, Bulma bit her lip his eyes locking onto eachothers as their faces became close she pursed her lips and Vegeta quickly pulled away as he came back to his senses. Bulma became embarrassed as Vegeta sat there and began to laugh at her and pretended like that didn’t happen. “What’s wrong with you Bullmoose?” He teased her sarcasticly Bulma looked away from him quickly rather hurt. “Nothing Vegeta.” With that she got up and left the roof leaving Vegeta sat there alone he tried to deny what had just happened and scolded with himself flying off into the night.

Bulma eventually got back home and to her bedroom she laid on her bed and stared up at the ceiling eyes wide. “Bulma don’t deny it.” She gulped.  
_You like him a little._   
She threw her arms on her bed she was frustrated with these stupid feelings one minute Vegeta will be alright but he was always so explosive with her and irrational. But she liked that somewhere deep down something in her really like that about him, she shot up from bed when she heard footsteps from outside her door she quickly ran over peering out. It was Vegeta and he had caught her staring at him as he was walking to his room Bulma quickly shut the door her stomach flipped as she leant against it.  
_Crap, I really do care don’t I.  
_ She fell asleep that night thinking about what happened with her and Vegeta’s almost kiss actually happened.


	9. Vegeta X Bulma- Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut warning!

**Chapter 9-Vegeta X Bulma**  
  
Awkward silences we’re exchanged between the both over the next few days even Bulmas parents noticed something when they wouldn’t even argue over dinner, Bulma didn’t tell him she had finished the armour she didn’t speak to him much finding it far too awkward. Once back in her room she had finally had enough of all these feelings, she marched out towards the bathroom where Vegeta currently was. It was quite late and this was her perfect chance to confront him as he shut the door she followed, Vegeta turned around looking at her weirdly. His eyes grew wider seeing that she wasn’t wearing much apart from a vest and pants he tried to quickly divert his gaze.  
Disgusting, the earth woman should have more respect for herself.  
He told himself as he kept his composure. “What do you think you are doing?!” He yelled at Bulma. She swallowed up some courage “I came in here to ask you something.” She too tried to avoid his gaze as he stared down at her, she wanted ask him what the other night was.   
  
Vegeta was taken aback and tried to brush off what had happened like it was nothing making out he has zero feelings, this made Bulma frustrated as she felt like she had been lead on by the Saiyan as tension started to build up between the two. “It’s not nice to lead someone on you know!” Bulma yelled at Vegeta angrily as she began to turn around and walk out the bathroom but someone stopped her to her surprise it was Vegeta grabbing her arm and yanking her towards him. He pushed her against the bathroom wall she was breathless, his gaze frightening as he took both her wrists and held them at her side tightly. Before she could even process what was going on he placed his lips on hers roughly she felt his body becoming closer to his, his muscles pressed against her stomach and feelings in her ignited. Vegeta grazed her inner mouth with his tongue and ravished her, He was domineering and liked feeling her struggle beneath him, she straddled him a little and let out and small moan his hand caressing her cheek and with that he pushed her out of the bathroom shutting the door.   
  
He was in shock at his sudden actions and so was Bulma as she stood outside the bathroom staring at the door oddly her face bright red and hair messed a little she was trying to catch her breath saliva dripped from her mouth, she didn’t know what to think. Bulma went back to her bedroom feeling flustered and still being able to feel the trace of his warm hands and lips she traced her lips with her finger.  
Did he just really kiss me? Does that mean he actually likes me?  
Bulma got to her room and laid on her bed her thighs clenched and moved moaning a little at thoughts of him as she tried to sleep.

Vegeta on the other hand laid in his bed arguing with himself for being foolish with the earth woman as it would only interrupt his training, she was clouding his superior judgement and interrupting his plans Bulma was a problem to him. “What was I thinking!?” he recalled her lips beneath his and losing control of himself a little as he heard her moan she was getting to him in a way he had never known he sat up and stared angrily at the wall as if it was her. “Damn her.” He again cursed himself not knowing how to handle this as he punched his bed, collapsing out of frustration he clenched the bed sheets as he thought of her more trying to fight it. He wanted to see her again and didn’t know whether he wanted to yell at Bulma, kill her or yet kiss her again. Vegeta had been defeated by a woman. “Troublesome.” He said to himself trying not to come to any conclusions and fighting the bulge that lay between his legs.  
_Why does she care so much, blasted woman how dare you get to me like this._


	10. Vegeta X Bulma- Chapter 10

**Chapter 10-Vegeta X Bulma**  
  
The next morning Bulma was making sandwiches to take with her to work as she turned around to place some things back in the fridge, Vegeta silently had walked in and stole the cake next to her lunch and left. As she turned around she looked at the plate in confusion and sighed. “I was really looking forward to that cupcake.” She was rather disappointed as she got to work and she was working on some crazy invention of her fathers with a few of his fellow scientists who worked with him usually. “Miss. Brief?” Mako one of the scientists asked as Bulma was looking through a microscope and taking notes.   
  
“Mhmm?” She answered scribbeling down in a notebook as Mako tried to get her attention. “Miss. Brief it’s Vegeta!” He told her urgently, she sighed knowing something was up. “What about him?” Mako gulped a little. “Urm. Well it appears he has pushed the gravity machine past it’s limits again, the GR’s controls are going crazy!” Bulma head throbbed as she felt the anger building up she had only just fixed it. She marched over to the computer “What!? That idiot screen me through to him right now!” Mako obeyed her orders and webcammed her through to the spaceship. A holographic screen appeared on the wall across from where Vegeta was training he was trying to launch attacks and block them, he looked a mess cuts we’re open on his body and his training suit was all ripped up again. “What the hell do you think your doing!?” Bulma yelled her voice echoing through the gravity room straight to Vegeta’s ears as he only just dodged his own blast attack. He floated in midair and angrily turned round to the screen.   
  
“Earth wench how dare you interupt me!” Vegeta yelled Bulma was making her fellow worked mates uncomfortable as she yelled at the computer. “Who do you think you are talking to? The owner of that machine you are in. Your going to blow yourself up again!” Bulma was going crazy at him as he crossed his arms the vein on his forehead began to throb. “How dare you try to tell me what to do!” He screamed back at her throwing his fists around in rage. “And there you go again throwing a paddy like a child. If you break the GR again your causing more work for me. Just give me a break Vegeta!” Her look started to become sad as Vegeta still death glared her being silent   
  
“You can’t keep doing this to yourself, Vegeta look at you.” She sighed  heavily her eyes becoming sad as Vegeta just death glared her being silent. Was he listening to her? “You’re a mess. All you have to do is see what I’m looking at to know you’ve pushed yourself to far again..you idiot.” her voice almost caring for him he felt a tug of emotion. “Can I tell you something?” Vegeta asked her. “What?” Bulma asked curiously.  
_Maybe this is about last night?  
_ “LEAVE ME ALONE!” He shouted loudly and ended the call right there as Bulma angrily stared at a blank screen slamming the computer mouse down and getting back to work. T _hat ignorant ape, was he even listening to me? Or just mocking me in that mind of his._

  
Vegeta stared at the space that Bulmas angry face was once on the screen that had gone. “Retchered woman!” He yelled. “I need no womans pity. Especially not hers. I am the Saiyan Prince no mere mortal!” He screamed as ki energy built up around him as he thought of Bulma he punched the floor leaving a large dint knowing it was another thing for the woman to get mad at. He stared breathless at his work. “How dare she get to me like this! I am not weak she is nothing!” He fell to his knees.


	11. Vegeta X Bulma- Chapter 11

**Chapter 11-Vegeta X Bulma**  
  
Bulma had awoken quite late the next morning missing breakfast she quickly combed her shoulder length hair and threw on a dress and waistcoat. She then applied mascara and red lipstick, she winked at herself in the mirror no way was she letting anyone bother her today. She left the room oozing with confidence as she walked to the kitchen hearing people talk she recognised the voice straight away and stormed out of the glass doors onto the patio. Where her suspicion was right, Yamcha was sat outside across from her mother who was swooning, laughing and happily drinking lemonade in the sun her mother noticed Bulma and smiled quickly leaving Bulma and Yamcha alone.  
_Did she do this on purpose?_  
“Wow Bulma you look great”. He smiled at her as she sat opposite him pulling out a cigarette and lit it. She said nothing to him trying to ignore his very presence.  
  
“So..” Bulma broke the silence and didnt sound too annoyed. “What do you want Yamcha?” She didn’t snap at him like he exspected only puffing away on her ciggerette and not even looking at him Yamcha cleared his throat. “I wanted to get some things clear that have been bugging me, I get you don’t want to be with me. But seriously Vegeta over me that guys evil”. Bulma took a puff of her cigarette again. “My personal life Yamcha. It’s none of your business” She quickly answered him as she said nothing about the other night. “Your not denying it!” Yamcha yelled at her, she wasn’t taking that especially now that they weren’t together. Bulma put her cigarette out half finished and began to get up to go inside not saying a word. Yamcha had made his way round the table and grabbed her hand taking her by an unpleasant surprise. “Bulma please I care for you.” He was desperate. Bulma tried to pull away from him “Let go of me Yamcha. You need to leave”. And at that moment Vegeta had joined them on the patio seeing the event in front of him he was annoyed seeing Yamcha holding Bulmas hand begging for her to take him back clearly Bulma was rejecting this making Vegeta smile a little, he walked over to Bulma completely blanking Yamcha and his advances. “Woman, is this fool bothing you?” She nodded as she felt guilty. “Oh great now he’s here.” Yamcha announced seeing Vegeta, he still hadn’t let go of Bulmas hand, Vegeta approached them.  
  
“You heard the woman she asked you to leave. You better do that or am I going to have to be persuasive?”. Yamcha became defensive quite quickly. “I don’t know who you think you are. But Bulma is mine.” Vegeta smiled wickedly at his competition as he suddenly grabbed Yamchas wrist forcing him to let go of Bulma.  
_Wait what. I’m no ones._  
Yamcha got up and tried to reason with Bulma “So you did leave me for him?!” He yelled really upset. “No it’s not like that at all.” Vegeta cut her off and pulled his arm around her waist protectively bringing her close to him, her cheeks much redder this wasn’t like him. “That she did. No small insect like you could equal a powerful saiyan like me. I’m better than you in everyway”. He smiled smugly as Bulmas eyes were wide she had no idea what Vegeta was doing her heart was beating faster with his arm around her waist. “What! I knew it. How could you Bulma? I bet you slept with him behind my back too!” She didn’t speak due to still being in shock but his statement was untrue.  
  
“What do you think, it takes more than simple human antics. Did you get that runt. She’s mine. Now leave before before I stop asking nicely.” Vegeta threatened, Yamcha walked away from the confrontation leaving to go to his car. Bulma sighed and relief and pushed Vegeta off her “What was that?” She asked. “It made him leave didn’t it?”. Vegeta was back to his normal self. “Don’t think anything of it, its not like I actually care.” His words harsh, she felt hurt and lead on again as he walked back into the house leaving her stood there.  
_Surely he wouldn’t have done that if he didn’t care?_  
Now to mention it. Bulmas eyes suddenly lit up. “Not to mention it he does get annoyed if anyone mentions Yamcha.” She smiled a little it was jealousy. She too walked back into the house and too her room, she felt like she needed to see him again. “But he’s so arrogant and prideful.” She started talking to herself. “No way does he have an interest in me, I know I keep wanting to help him but. He even said it himself." She rubbed her hand Yamcha had held it so tight earlier.   



	12. Vegeta X Bulma- Chapter 12

**Chapter 12-Vegeta X Bulma**  
  
As Vegetas behavior started to add up in Bulmas mind as she laid in her bed, he was so snappy and called her names but she was hoping it was in an affectionate way. She looked at her large bed to the space next to her longingly she imagined some strong arms around her holding her close. Bulma got up from her bed and went to the mirror tidying her up and straightening her dress. “Bulma you go out there right now and tell him how you feel, get it straight out.“ she argued with herself. Her face bright red as she said those words out loud she placed her hands on her cheeks.  
_I need to do this._  
  
Bulma gave in and she walked out of her room and to Vegetas door she was hesitant. Then she heard Vegeta say “Come in.” He said this before she could even knock, she opened the door to find Vegeta sat in the middle of the room legs crossed and eyes closed. “Why are you here?” He said without he said almost calmly, she closed the door his eyes still weren’t open he was meditating. “I’m sorry to disturb you I’ll.” Vegeta interrupted her. “It’s fine. You came here for a reason now spit it out.” Vegetas words were as harsh as ever making Bulma overly nervous she sighed and put her hands on hips. “I wanted to thank you for earlier.” Vegeta was annoyed “That it?” He asked. She nodded chickening out and went back to walk out the room he got up and went to sit on his bed, she swallowed her courage again.  
Y _ou can do it._  
“No. That's not it..” Bulma said lightly, Vegeta looked at her intrigued as he stared at her hips in her tight fitting dress. “What is it then?” Bulma turned around and approached his bed, transfixed by her body her hips swayed. He snapped out of it. “What are you doing?” He jerked away as she sat next to him on his bed. “Just sitting.” She couldn’t look at him and awkwardly twiddled her thumbs. “Your such a jerk Vegeta, an asshole who is just so egotistical and stuck up.” She said softly. “Well your not a ray of sunshine either, all you do is complain. And follow me around your insational persistent woman!” he snapped at her as Bulma looked at him her face changed to a serious one. “That’s not what I’m getting at but thanks for the insults.” Bulma contradicted herself.  
  
Vegetas temper was growing short as she flicked her hair “…..”Bulma squealed as he pushed her down on the bed by the shoulders and was now on top of her, she felt under pressure and all her other feelings made her heart go everywhere. “If you want to know you’ll have to be nice.” she teased with a nervous smile, trying to put on a front oon a small giggle escaped her lips.  
_Huh? What are you doing?_  
Vegeta let go of her and placed his hands roughly around her neck as his face came nearer to hers. She was breathless as his stare was intense she could feel his breath on her ear, she felt warm. “I could kill you. I could end your miserable life here. And if you don’t tell why you interrupted me I will not hesitate to do so.” he said meanly towards Bulma as she swallowed her fear and whatever feelings spilled out, Bulma finally spat out what she wanted to say. “I care about you.” She forced her words out closing her eyes, Vegetas face was close to her. He stared intensely the vein on his forehead getting bigger with frustration. How could she dare say that!? His grip moved as he pushed her off the bed, “Leave me alone woman!” he demanded. Bulma quickly got up and left the room slamming the door her face humiliated as she ran into her mother down the hall catching her coming out of Vegetas room. “Oh Bulma, he’s such a heart throb get in there.” Her mother cooed. Bulma calmed a little “No. Absolutely not. Hes a nut job!” She swizzled her finger around her head in crazy expression. As she walked off rubbing her neck, she walked back to her room laying on her bed as Vegetas words rang through her mind  
_I could kill you. And end your miserable life here._  
She rubbed her neck again remembering how close their bodies were. “Why didn’t he?”  
  
Bulma felt sad and humiliated she wanted to say he was complicated and he needed guidance, but right now she felt like cursing him. When she tried to touch his he always backed away, maybe he hasn't been shown what affection is maybe sh needed to ease the man into it.   
_But he's not a child.  
_ It's complicated maybe he needs guidance someone to show him he's not a bad guy. "He can't always be the bad guy who people think he is." Vegeta needs love, compassion all those things he’s gone without his whole entire life and you could say she felt sorry for him.   
_But I guess It’s because I want to be that person who shows him all that._ I want to show him that earth isn’t that bad that people do care.

Vegeta angrily stared at the indentation where Bulma had been sat his body stiff and sweaty as he sat wide eyed, his look grew more annoyed and messed up the bed sheets to erase that she had been there. “Blasted Woman.” He imagined her beneath him feeling her every scared and nervous breath. Fuck. Her words dancing around his mind he stood up quickly and posed in defence. “Fuck you when you look at me like that!” His ki energy had started building up around him shaking the room a little. “Damn you!” He yelled causing pictures and light bulbs to smash around him as his power exploded slightly in rage he was angry with himself, had this woman gotten to his heart. 


	13. Chapter 13: Vegeta X Bulma

**Chapter 13-Vegeta X Bulma**  
  
Bulma sadly hadn't been feeling her best since Vegeta had turned her down, she had swallowed all her courage that night she now had none left. She was an empty shell of the woman she usually is, she had been working tirelessly in the lab not getting enough sleep and now coffee was her new best friend, she hadn't been the most pleasant to work with. Her employees staying away from her as she muttered about a "Stupid ape." Under her breath she was so mad and snapped at most people today including her parents but this just made her feel even more rubbish in return. It was quite late when Bulma finished work she yawned loudly and closed the lab door, she was finally going to get some sleep for a change her bed being a welcoming site. She made her way back home to the main Capsule Corps building it was cold out and the moon was so bright lighting up her surroundings, a chilling breeze whipped through her hair and she clutched her lab coat around herself .  
  
Bulma was finally inside she closed the door and went to the kitchen pouring herself a glass of wine, she needed this.   
_I deserve this.  
_ She smiled a little as she took a sip and put it down to light a cigarette a habit she had picked up from her father then there was a sudden knock at the front door, she looked at towards it's direction strangely it was quite late going onto midnight. She sighed just wanting to relax that had been interrupted now, she went over to the newly installed intercom but she couldn't see who it was on the screen. She knew for a fact it couldn't be Vegeta he'd usually just barge in and let his presence be known "As the Prince of all Saiyans." She mocked lightly making a light joke of the situation. She got up with her cigarette in hand and swayed towards the door, hesitant to open. There stood a strange man who was shaking from the cold, he smiled at Bulma “Urm hello?” She called out to the man.

 “Oh hello Miss I got lost, I wonder if I could use your phone?” He asked politely he was stiff keeping his arms under a long coat. Bulma's eyes widened a little and she tried to keep calm. “This is private land who are you?!” She stood up straight and spoke without fear this was dangerous. “Oh is it?” The man asked strangely Bulma's eyes growing wider. “You need to leave before I call for security!” She raised her voice going to shut the door, the stranger spoke. “She’s onto us!” Another man appeared. And Bulma panicked as they pushed the door back causing her to stumble they came into her home both brandishing knives smiling. “Thats the Capsule Corps girl isn’t it?” One asked in a husky voice, “Yeah. She’s the one they’ll pay big for.” The other laughed evily.  
Bulma caught onto what they said, no one was around to help. Everyone had left to go home, her father was working in a lab outside the building and her mother was no where to be found. She was alone, she knew she couldn’t fight but maybe she could run to the phone.  
  
Maybe “Vegeta..” she said softly maybe she could contact him she grabbed a vase and threw it at the the first guy running back towards the kitchen. “That bitch!” The front one yelled trying to take the pieces of vase out from his face, they walked fast pace towards the kitchen. His henchman cooed to his friend “C'mom let’s have our fun with her!” They both smiled. Bulma panicked as she ran to the phone stretching the wire around a corner to hide she tried to dial the number to get straight through to the gravity machine. She pleaded with the phone as she heard he dialing sound. The sound of foot prints were close it sounded like they were looking for her scraping the knives on the kitchen sides, rummaging through the fridge and cupboards. “Rich geezers have the best food.” One said in awe. “Get back to work and find her! Here little lady we won’t hurt you we promise we just want to play.” This terrified Bulma as Vegeta wouldn’t pick up her breathing getting erratic. There was a lot of smashing sounds coming from the kitchen.   
  
Vegeta finally picked up screaming at her and as she spoke “Help m..” the wire had been cut by one of the thugs as he stood grinning at her. “Found you.” She just stared at the phone her eyes full of fear, she then smashed the phone into the guys face. “Get away from me you creep!” She ran circles around the kitchen and one of the men grabbed her by the arm cursing at her and throwing Bulma to the ground. Laying there in agony he pulled her up as they tried to interrogate her but as she refused they pushed her around more her lip bleeding and her body in a bit of pain she didn’t know what to do. Apart from try and fight them away she wants too successful in her attempts. “Just come with us!” If only she could have activated her battle bots and security system when she came in, usually she would have but she had only been thinking about her bed and wine. Bulma had never been slack before and this time she regretted it.

Vegeta trained and ignored the calls, the constant ringing annoying him. He finally gave in “What is it Woman!” He yelled, he could only here heavy breathing ‘Help m..“ The line went dead along with Bulma's voice, his eyes grew wider that wasn’t like her his instinct telling him something was wrong. Instead of admitting the worst and his feelings he shrugged it off as he needed a personal lacky to fix things and finish his armor. He left the gravity room and headed for the lab Bulma had been working at, it was locked as he yelled "Woman!” There was no response, he hovered above the the Briefs residence. He heard a faint ear piercing scream he immediately took off in that direction nearing the entrance of the Brief residence. He saw the door was wide open which wasn’t normal, he felt a small energy level drop and rushed in finding a smashed vase.  
  
He snuck to the kitchen silently watching the two men, one ragged Bulma up from the floor and threatened her they wanted to know her fathers secrets. And that she should go with them, she protested you had to admire her will. Anger built up inside Bulma he saw the kitchen was a wreck and caught a glimpse of her face his eyes widened and his body pumped with anger. He snapped and barged into the kitchen as Bulma was slapped in the face and thrown over the thugs shoulder. They halted as they saw Vegeta clenching his fists the vein pumping on his forehead. “Security I’m guessing.” The thug laughed drawing his knife. “No matter we’ll just dispose of him” The thug dropped Bulma to the floor as she scrambled away from them he brandished his knife. “This woman is very useful to me, and you have harmed her. Such a pity that you’ll have to be destroyed now.” Vegeta smiled as they engaged in an attack, the two thugs layed half alive on the kitchen floor as Vegeta approached Bulma. He leaned down next to her, seeing that she was bleeding and in a horrible shaking state he took her iton his arms. “Stupid woman..” She was crying and looked a bit bruised up but no damage, the police came arrested the two men and Mr. Brief cleaned up his home along with his wife, and Vegeta took Bulma to rest as her wounds had been seen too at the infirmary in her home. He sat there in a chair staring at her whilst she slept mirroring what she had done when was in this position.  
  
“You know I’m fine..” She said getting up out of bed. “How can you be fine woman. You were ragged about like a rag doll.” Bulma sulked knowing she wasn’t going to get anywhere with him watching over her, she was itching to get back to work and be away from the ape but she had to admit without him she probably would have been kidnapped or maybe worse. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, it's been a while since I posted a new chapter! So here it is, I've had writers block for a while so I hope this chapter goes down well, Thank you for reading.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys this is all new to me, I really hope you enjoyed my fanfiction! And please feel free to critique and give me any pointers.


End file.
